With A Chance of Spongebob and Patrick Wars
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: "Spongebob is a children's program and if you haven't noticed you're sixteen" "I may look sixteen but I have the heart of a six year old" Chad goes to see Sonny when she doesn't show up at work and finds out about her "secret obsession."


With A Chance of Spongebob and Patrick Wars

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**I don't own SWAC. **

**Whilst watching Spongebob I thought up this story. Hope you like it. I love Spongebob!**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Sonny giggled at the television as the repetitive cartoon character came on the screen. He had two bucked teeth that were white as white could be, a pair of dorky shorts with a red tie and black shiny, polished shoes. Sonny felt like such a dork as she sat forward and watched the screen with an ecstatic grin planted on her face.

"Hey Spongebob!" The pink starfish greeted the yellow sponge. Sonny giggled again as the cartoon characters talked.

"You are the worst neighbours _ever_!" Squidward the squid yelled at the two buffoons.

"Yeah well your voice is the most annoying voice _ever_," Sonny copied his tone of voice and giggled afterwards.

There was a soft knock at her door and Sonny's mum, Connie, walked in with a tiny smile on her face, "Hey sweetie," she greeted.

Sonny smiled weakly, "Hey mum," I choked out, letting out a pretend cough afterwards.

"Aw, you sound horrific," she commented as she reached her hand to her forehead. Sonny panicked and dodged her hand. "Sonny?" She questioned her daughter.

"Um, can you get me a water bottle? Or a hot sponge?" Sonny asked.

"Of course, but then I have to check your temperature," she told me as she exited quietly.

As she did so Sonny sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed. She had stayed home today because of one thing; there was a Spongebob marathon on all day. She couldn't afford to miss it since she secretly watched Spongebob Squarepants. She had fooled her mum into thinking she was sick so she could watch it all day. Yes she did feel terrible for a while, but the marathon was worth skipping work.

Sonny turned her attention back to the yellow fool that stumbled around on the screen and chuckled, she had no idea why but for some reason the yellow creature made her laugh. She loved the show.

Connie walked back into the room with a hot water bottle in one hand, chicken noodle soup in the other and a thermometer in her mouth.

"Here you go," she said as she placed the soup on her bedside table, the hot water bottle in her hands and then tried to stick the thermometer in _Sonny's_ mouth.

"Whoa, mum, don't you dare!"

Connie looked puzzled.

"You were just sucking on that!" I complained, "There's no way I am touching that _now_."

"But my saliva is filled will love!" She said with a grin.

Sonny shook her head, "No all that your saliva is filled with is germs!"

Connie groaned and turned away to fix the problem. Sonny loved getting on her mum's nerves; it was like watching a comedy, one like So Random.

Sonny quickly pulled the hot water bottle over her head and kept it there until she heard her mum's footsteps grow closer to the room. Sonny immediately placed the hot water bottle next to her on the bed.

"Okay honey, I don't have another thermometer so you have to use this one," she told Sonny as she leaned closer with it in her hands.

Sonny squirmed and pushed her mum away from her.

"Mum! I am _not_ using it after you did!"

Connie groaned but louder this time. She raised her hand and placed it on Sonny's forehead, immediately pulling it away in a millisecond.

She bit her lip, "Wow, you're burning up," she commented calmly.

Sonny was smirking on the inside.

Just then the door bell sounded and Connie groaned once more, "I just can't get a break today," she growled.

As she exited Sonny's head turned back to the TV.

"Oh Spongebob, how I love you," She giggled and pulled the covers closer to her neck.

"I'm so much hotter than Spongebob," an arrogant voice came.

"MUM!" Sonny screamed, "Why is he here!"

"I let him in," Connie called back.

Sonny turned her attention to the blonde actor in her doorway, "Why are you here, Chad?" She hissed.

"Calm down Munroe. There's a perfectly good reason why I'm here," he told her.

She motioned for him to continue, "Go on..."

"Your little friends sent me here to see how you were," he answered me with a shrug.

"Why didn't _they_ come?"

"They thought you might be contagious," Chad snickered at that as he came further into the room.

"And you don't?"

"Please, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fear anything. Especially getting sick," he smirked at her, being his usual cocky self. He deserves a hard slap in the face.

"Spiders," Sonny smirked back.

"Not big ones."

"Heights."

"No low ones," he told her with a shrug.

He turned his head to the TV that was across from Sonny's bed. A giant smirk appeared and he stifled laugh. "Spongebob?" He questioned her.

"Yes, I have an obsession with Spongebob," Sonny answered calmly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just..." he paused, "Spongebob is a children's program, and if you haven't noticed, you're sixteen," he told her with the same stupid smirk. Does he ever _not_ wear that smirk?

"I may look sixteen but I have the heart of a _six_ year old," she informed him as he sat down on the bed beside her. Sonny uncomfortably shifted on the bed. "Do you mind? This is a one person bed."

Chad chuckled, "Calm down, Munroe."

"So you're here, we've talked. Can you go now?" Sonny asked rudely, motioning for him to leave.

"Nah, I think I'll stay since it bugs you so much."

"Cha-ad!" She whined.

"Son-ny," he mimicked her, smirk still on his face.

There was a short silence, in that time Chad had shuffled onto the bed so he was directly facing the TV and was awfully close to Sonny. She didn't for a second think it was awkward.

"So, has this show got a plot or is it made to be an annoyance?" Chad asked her, turning his head to meet her brown eyes.

"Joke all you want, Cooper, this is one of my favourite shows," she said flatly, as most of her attention was on the cartoon.

"What's your other favourite TV shows?" He asked.

"So Random," she answered.

"Aw, not Mackenzie Falls?" Chad smirked wider which Sonny thought was physically impossible. She reached her hand up and slapped him in the back of her head.

"Ouch," he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Connie came back into the room and smiled, "Aw that's cute," she spoke up, catching the two teenager's attention.

"What is?" Sonny asked her.

"How close you two are," she mentioned with a smirk. Sonny and Chad noticed how close they _really_ were and moved away slowly.

"What I would give to be sixteen and in love again," Connie said to herself as she leant against the doorframe.

"Shh, mum," Sonny hushed her with one finger to her lips and another pointing to the TV. "Spongebob is talking."

Connie chuckled along with Chad.

When Connie left and was out of range Chad turned to Sonny with a smirk on his face. This smirk was different, it was devious and manipulative.

"What?" She asked him with a puzzled expression.

"You're not really sick, Munroe," he whispered to her with a knowing look.

"Pfft, I am so sick!" She defended herself, her voice going rather high in the process.

"That's your denial voice," he whispered hoarsely.

"How do you know about my denial voice?"

"Oh please, after spending a minute with you, you can pick up on your denial voice!" He exclaimed.

Sonny crossed her arms and frowned at the TV. Chad placed a finger under her chin and turned her head.

"Why are you faking?" He whispered.

"To tell you the truth," she paused to take a breath, "I wanted to watch the Spongebob marathon..."

He chuckled softly, "That's why?"

Sonny nodded.

"Why don't you just marry Spongebob?" He suggested with another laugh that seemed to trail on forever.

She smacked his over the head again, "Spongebob is cute," she hissed at him.

"I'd rather the pink starfish, he's so dumb!" Chad laughed, "He could be Nico and Grady mashed into one!"

Sonny stifled a laugh as Chad fell back onto the bed in fits of laughter.

"Spongebob is _so_ much better."

Chad shook his head, "Patrick."

"Spongebob!" She growled.

"Patrick," he said back, causing Sonny's eyes to narrow.

"Spongebob!"

"Patrick!"

"Spongebob!"

"Patrick!"

"Spongebob!"

"If you don't say Patrick is better than Spongebob then I will tell Connie you are faking just to watch this stupid marathon!" He warned her, making Sonny to gasp dramatically and throw her hand to her mouth.

"Please don't, she'll kill me!" She begged, grabbing onto his arm roughly.

"Say it," he said in a whisper.

"Never!" She hissed.

He shrugged and got off of the bed, "Where are you going?" Sonny asked as he walked out of the door. Chad took a couple of steps back and peered at Sonny.

"Oh, I'm telling Connie you're faking," he answered with a devious smile.

Sonny jumped off the bed and charged at Chad, pulling him back in the room and shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Please don't," she whispered as she let go of his arm.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," he challenged her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Because you're on Mackenzie Falls, America's number one tween drama?" She said which came out as a question rather than a statement.

He shook his head.

"You are the greatest actor of our generation?"

"Close, close," he reassured her, "But that's not good enough..."

"What else could I say?"

He pointed to the screen as Patrick appeared and I gave Chad a look.

"That's all you want?"

He nodded, "Yes, that's all. Because I know that you won't say it," he said proudly with a smug smile on his face.

Sonny again went to slap him but Chad caught her hand before she got to.

"Just say it, Sonny. Enough with the slapping!"

Sonny cleared her throat, "Why do I have to say that?"

"Because it's the truth. The truth hurts," he said with a shrug. "So say it."

"It's not the truth! Patrick is a starfish! He's pink! A pink boy! That's so lame!" She hissed at him as she gestured to the TV.

"Well Spongebob is yellow. Yellow is _so_ you! It's so typical that you'd like him because he's yellow, bubbly... and just like you!"

"Well Patrick is just like you," she said.

"How so?"

"You're both clueless, dumb, idiots!" She hissed at him again as she picked up a pillow on her bed and repeatedly hit him with it.

He held his hands up to protect his face and in a matter of seconds snatched the pillow out of Sonny's hands and tackled her on the bed. His legs were on either side of her and he smirked wildly.

"Say Patrick is better than Spongebob!"

"Never!"

With that he reached his hands down to her sides and started tickling her. She struggled from underneath him and kicked her legs out in fits of laughter. Chad was laughing along with her.

"Say it!"

Sonny shook her head and Chad tickled her again. He tickled her stomach and reached down to tickle her feet as well.

"Cha-a-ad!" She said in between giggles, "K-n-n-ock it off!"

"Say it and I will!" He declared as he continued to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that tears escaped her eyes.

"Fine! Patrick i-i-is better t-than Spongebob!" Sonny yelled.

He stopped tickling her but didn't get off, "Say it again."

"Patrick is better than Spongebob," Sonny gave in after she caught her breath.

"Much better," he said with a smile.

Chad got off Sonny and they both sat on the edge of the bed. Sonny was smiling goofily and Chad was smirking.

"He is so not better than Spongebob," Sonny told Chad with a smirk.

Chad turned his head and chuckled. Instead of tackling her like before, he tackled her with his lips.

Sonny and Chad moved closer so their bodies were touching. Chad moved his hands slowly up to her waist and pushed her back onto the bed so he was hovering over her. Sonny reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him even closer to her body.

They both stayed like that for what seemed like seconds but was minutes.

There was a light tap on the door and Connie appeared in the doorway, "Is everything okay? I heard screaming."

She looked into the room to see Sonny and Chad lip-locked on the bed. She bit her lip and walked backwards out of the room.

"Okay then, bye..." She nervously said before exiting.

Chad pulled away and looked into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

Sonny nodded eagerly.

"I didn't come here because your cast told me to. I came here because I heard you were sick, and..." he took a breath, "It's sounds kind of cliché, but I kind of didn't want to be away from you. Because well it seems that..." he took another breath as he tucked a loose strand of Sonny's hair behind her ear, "I kind of... like you."

"Well, Cooper, it seems I kind of like you too," Sonny told him with a smirk.

"Well... Good," Chad said, starting what seemed like was the annual bicker.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" Chad asked softly, his lips brushing lightly against her forehead.

"Oh, we are _so_ good, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny smirked and pulled Chad into a hug.

Neither of the two teenagers realised but in the background you could still hear the stupid annoying Spongebob-laugh, along with a stupid annoying Patrick-laugh. Sonny reached for the remote and turned off the TV as they both enclosed the space between them in a sweet kiss.

.:.:.:.:.

**Wasn't that a cute little one-shot. You have no idea how long I have been planning this; it was just so hard to write. But I think it turned out awesome. What do you think?**

**Come on, be friendly and review my little FanFiction gremlins!**


End file.
